


Colorblind

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [8]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 8: Write two characters' second kiss in two sentences.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 8: Write two characters' second kiss in two sentences.]

The first time they kissed it was like a jump from a cliff, blind eyes closed: not that he was worried to be turned down, but there was Ezra back then - Ezra who was Aria's whole world - and there was not such a place for Jason to be more than a comforting friendly shadow following her shy footsteps.

He felt her confusion, understood her insecurity, her fear to trust him and give in to him completely - body and soul -, but now it's different, now she's ready and sure, she's  _his_ \- none else's - and Jason doesn't really need to ask for a permission he have already had so long ago.


End file.
